


Flowers for your Love

by Shadowinflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: “I brought you flowers… Just wish you were around to enjoy them.”Dream stood in front of a grave, on the small hill they would always visit for a picnic, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.The positive guardian has trouble dealing with the loss of a dear person and remembers his own weakness.
Relationships: Blue/Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Flowers for your Love

**Author's Note:**

> My depression just met my motivation, both went on a date and came back with this.  
> Yeah, this is what happens when you're super depressed but also want to write.  
> Also, I happened upon this prompt on tumblr: “I brought you flowers… Just wish you were around to enjoy them.”  
> I shouldn't do this. I am sorry already.
> 
> I also tried something new with the editing... it looks better now, but it is a pain in the butt to get it right the way I want it.  
> Maybe I should do this for my other works as well?

“I brought you flowers… Just wish you were around to enjoy them.”

Dream stood in front of a grave, on the small hill they would always visit for a picnic, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

 _Sans_ was written on the tombstone, though that was not the name he knew him by.  
“...Blue”, Dream whispered. “I'm sorry.”

He didn't want to remember the fateful day he lost him, but standing here like this, the memories just came flooding over him.

Ink was off god knows where again, probably busy with Error when they received the calls.  
Nightmare and Killer in one AU, Dust and Horror in another.

“I can manage Dust and Horror”, Blue told him. “I know you want to take care of your brother anyway.”

“Are you sure? Maybe it's safer to call Ink over”, Dream asked a little unsure. “You never went on your own before. I don't want to regret this later.”

“Dream”, Blue whined. “Don't you trust me? Well, we better hurry before there's nothing left of these AUs.” 

Blue gave Dream a quick kiss and left through a portal.

Dream sighed and went through a portal of his own.  
Of course he would trust his boyfriend! Blue was strong after all, he proved that whenever the two trained together.

As soon as he went through the portal the negativity hit him, hard. At least that was he knew he was in the right AU. But without Blue with him he had to rely on the small amount of positivity he could get from this AU. And there wasn't a lot left.

Now he just had to follow the screams of the people to find his brother and his most loyal companion. Nightmare and Killer.

Nightmare was just standing in the middle of Snowdin, his tentacles hurting everyone they could get, leaving them unable to run away while Killer was running and teleporting around to get everyone who managed to flee out of Nightmare's range.

Dream was running towards them, transforming his staff to a bow in the process. 

“Stop it!”, he screamed as he fired the first arrow towards Nightmare. The negative skeleton was startled enough for the arrow to hit him right in the arm.

“So you came, brother”, Nightmare said amused. “Where are your funny companions today? Did they leave you alone?”

“That's non of your concern”, Dream said, readying another arrow.

“Well, maybe I am a little curious”, Nightmare laughed, enjoying this way too much. “What about that blue boy who always fills you with enough positive emotions to make me sick? Did you leave your lover behind, brother?”

“I didn't leave him behind!”, Dream screamed. He could feel his soul drop at the thought of how Blue was doing right now. Nightmare always knew how to get to him.

“Just imagine going back to find nothing but his dust.”

“Shut up!”, Dream shouted and fired the arrow. 

Nightmare didn't even make any attempt to evade, the arrow hitting one of his tentacles. He knew he would win with words alone.

“He went after Dust and Horror, right?”, Nightmare asked, though it never seemed like a question. “Maybe they are ripping his limbs out right now, just to leave him, broken and used.”

“Shut up, just shut up!”, Dream couldn't stop the anger from taking over, tears streaming down his face. His positive aura was fading and the fact that Killer was still running around slaughtering people didn't help. If he wanted to win this he had to act, fast.

Dream fired an arrow in Killer's direction but he just blocked it with his knife.

“Weak”, he laughed, then continued where he left off.

Dream's attention was on Killer for a moment too long. He knew that as soon as he felt his brother's tentacles wrapping around his ankles and pulling him up. 

“Did I hit a sore spot, dear brother?”

Dream figured he was in a perfect position to fire an arrow to Nightmare's guts. Though Nightmare only laughed, clearly unaffected. He used his still free hands to pull the arrow out again, the wound closing immediately.

“Your little toys are really amusing”, Nightmare grinned as he dropped the arrow. “What now, brother?”

Dream had to focus his energy. Being so close to the pure negativity of his brother made him nauseous. But he managed to transform his bow back to a staff and cut through the tentacles holding him up. He fell hard on his back but found just enough time to get a little room between Nightmare and himself.

Just as he looked up again he saw a portal open. Dust and Horror walked trough and they were holding a horribly beaten up Blue.

“Look what we found, boss”, Horror said.

 _No! No, no, no, no, no!_ , Dream's mind couldn't form a clear thought anymore. “Blue”, he whispered.

“Now that is a nice present”, Nightmare laughed. “And it isn't even my birthday!” Then he turned to Dream again. “It isn't your birthday either, but maybe I could give you a present anyway? I am feeling generous right now.”

Dream couldn't move. The amount of negativity he felt paralysed him. No matter how much he focused, there was no positivity left anywhere. In his desperation he reached out towards Blue, but there was... nothing. Was Blue even conscious anymore? He couldn't tell.

“Now, let's see what we can do”, Nightmare talked a little too soft, but still with an undertone more venomous than a viper as he took Blue's still from with two of his tentacles.

Blue was too beaten up, too weak to scream as Nightmare ripped his arms out. But it didn't matter. Blue didn't have to scream. Because Dream did it for him.

Unable to move all he could do was scream and plead for Nightmare to stop, for him to have _mercy_.

Nightmare didn't listen, didn't care. Even as Dream's words turned into incoherent sobs as Nightmare continued to break every single rib in Blue's body.

Dream watched Blue's HP drop to zero and he still couldn't move. Nightmare threw the now lifeless body in front of Dream, huffing and turning away.

“You're no fun, brother”, he scoffed. “But thanks for fuelling me with your own emotions, guardian of 'positivity'.”

Dream picked up the mutilated body of his lover, wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“Dr..eam”, Blue croaked. “I'm... so...r....ry.”

Dream barely saw Ink appear in front of them, didn't hear him say “We're leaving.”

Dream was to busy holding his dying boyfriend, to busy crying.

Even as Blue's dust spread across the floor of the doodlesphere Dream was still unable to move.

He wasn't able to bring Blue's dust to Papyrus, unable to find words to explain what happened. So Ink had to do it. Neither Dream nor Ink knew whether it was the way Ink said it, or the fact alone that he showed up with a jar of dust instead of Papyrus' brother that earned him a fist to the face. All they knew was that Papyrus didn't want to see them ever again. And Dream didn't have the guts to face him anyway.

It took him some time to regain his positive aura, the first few days spend in bed, still clutching a small vial of dust he couldn't part with even if his life depended on it.

But as soon as he could move again, he felt the need to visit this place. The place Blue would have his rest forever now.

Maybe he returned to early, maybe he wasn't early enough. He didn't know.

“We should leave”, Ink told him. “Your aura is decreasing again and I don't think we will be able to face your brother like this. Not if your own thoughts fuel him.”

Oh, Ink. Poor, emotionless Ink. Really, Dream didn't blame him for his words, never could. Couldn't blame him for not being there, because it was Dream who let Blue go alone. 

Ink didn't know how to deal with loss. His vials couldn't possibly simulate what it felt like. To Ink, all he felt was confusion. Confused at everyone's reaction he retorted to anger or indifference.

Ink was right.

They should go.

Dream placed the flowers on the grave and went over to Ink.

“You're right”, he said. “Get us out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so... you can hate me in the comments, I guess?  
> My lover and my beta already did so in person xD  
> Go ahead!  
> Also, thanks for reading, tell me you were here!


End file.
